


Willfully Oblivious

by NeedleFrost



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Background Force-Sensitive Mandalorians, Background Force-Sensitive Paz Vizsla, Din doesn't think he is Force-Sensitive, Force-Sensitive Din Djarin, Grogu loves his Shiny Dad, Is he ever wrong, Let Din have nice things, M/M, oh boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 23:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30113895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeedleFrost/pseuds/NeedleFrost
Summary: Din isn't like the Kid and the Jedi.He's not a Space Wizard.Sure, he's always been a quick study, and he and Paz throw blaster bolts at each other by bouncing it off their armor, but he's still normal, right?  Right?---Or alternatively, my attempt at writing a "Five Times Din Ignored that he was Force-Sensitive and the Nth Time(s)  he Didn't" that rapidly spiraled out of my control.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Luke Skywalker, Pre-Relationship - Relationship, Pre-Relationship Din Djarin/Luke Skywalker
Comments: 43
Kudos: 357





	Willfully Oblivious

**Author's Note:**

> The working title for this was 'Din the Willfully Oblivious Mand'alor'
> 
> This started out as a 5+1. That's not what it became.
> 
> I have work in four hours.
> 
> I regret absolutely *nothing*.
> 
> Also! Big shoutout to Annathaema! She looked over this for me, and has listened to me brain storm over this for the past....over a month? <3 I posted this before she had seen the last 1k words in this because I am tired and jittery and wish to release this into the worrrrrrrrld. <3

Din had always been a quick study. He had never realized that it wasn’t quite the norm.

Back in the beginning, growing up in the training corps, he and Paz were paired together to spar against each other quite often.

Naturally, after a while it was almost like they could sense how the other was about to move. Sometimes it seemed as if the one would counter before the other had even started their attack.

Their matches got longer and longer, and started to end in a tie more often than not. Sparring with other people started to be less satisfying.

Then there were the double-matches -- those ended up with Din and Paz partnered together as well, and they decimated everyone they came across.

They both tried to ignore the times that they had spoken to each other without words.

* * *

At first, it had started off as simply an idea.

Blaster bolts, when they would hit his armor, would ricochet off into the distance.

It was a game in the early days of him being a bounty hunter for his covert. He became better at feeling the rise in temperature as the blaster bolts would head his way and he could feel the bitterly cold spots that meant an enemy was nearby. From there it was a logical leap to see if he could aim the ricochet at the very people that shot at him.

Paz was also more than happy to help Din train in this newest harebrained Idea. It devolved to them passing a blaster bolt back and forth between themselves to see how long they could last before they lost it.

Their record was twenty-three times. After that, the bolt accelerated faster than they could keep up.

* * *

After the feeling of relief at not having to be parted from Grogu yet had sunk in, Ahsoka gave him a look.

"How would you feel about a friendly spar?"

Din looked between her and his newly acquired weapon. "Your two laser swords against my spear?" At her nod, he spun the spear in a slow arc to try to get a better feel of it. He turned back to face her before he nodded and then walked over to kneel in front of where Grogu sat atop the large stone.

"Alright kid, the nice lady and I are going to... pretend fight, okay? No," and here he mimed a squeezing motion. "None of this, okay?"

Grogu made a "pfft"-ing sound as he looked away, ears tipping down.

"No, you can't, Kid, we aren't going to try to hurt each other. This is a game.”

His ears perked up at the mention of a game. "Unn?" he queried with a tilt of his head.

Din sighed, somewhat relieved that he had evidently gotten through to the tiny chaos frog. He rested his hand on the top of his head, his gloved thumb brushing against the fine hairs there. "Yeah, a game, Kid. Might not look like it, but it is."

He stood and faced Ahsoka, who was now standing with her arms crossed and a smile on her face.

"I see the attachment goes both ways," she chuckled.

* * *

Din was starting to become very grateful for the fact that he had taken the time to try to properly explain to Grogu that this was a game of sorts. Every time they paused for a few seconds, he would make an inquiring noise that one of them would respond to that yes, this was still for fun.

"Ready for another round?" Ahsoka asked. Both her sabers were lit, but she stood relaxed.

It had been awhile since either of them had had a challenge that was just for fun. There was something about it that was absolutely freeing, and judging by the look in Ahsoka's eyes, she felt the same.

He motioned that he needed to take a small break for water and she nodded and went to do the same.

While he took sips from his waterskin behind a couple of trees, he looked at the spear, considering.

He hefted it in his right hand and looked down its length before he nodded.

Helmet properly seated once more, he left the waterskin under Grogu's (dubious) care.

Din took a different stance this time, and Ahsoka tipped her head in acknowledgment at the changed form.

In their other bouts, he had stood with both hands on the spear, one at hip level and the other level with his chest.

This though, was him holding it low in his right hand, feet slightly braced as he waited for her to take her position.

The skin on the back of her neck tingled, the Force warning her that something was different this time, and to be on guard.

Taking position, she only had a few seconds before the spear was sailing at her head. She crossed her sabers in front of her to catch the spear before she pushed up and spun away.

They circled each other, a smirk crossing Ahsoka's face. "Well, this should be interesting."

Din huffed in amusement before he rushed again, spear humming through the air as it sailed towards Ahsoka's face again.

She caught it with her left saber in a reversed grip before she brought her right around to take a swipe at his stomach. He caught it with his left vambrace before they both disengaged to circle once more.

She feinted right before spinning to strike at him with both blades. Din caught it two-handed with his spear, and it started to get just slightly brighter where both blades were locked against it. They both dug their toes into the dirt, holding their own against each other until suddenly-- they were on opposite sides of the clearing.

Ahsoka disengaged her sabers at the same time that Din sheathed the spear behind himself. Grogu was still sitting on the same stone that they had left him on earlier. His ears were now tipped down, little clawed hands held up to the sides of his body.

Din chuckled and walked up to gently touch Grogu on top of his head. "All right. You win."

Grogu's ears perked up with a smile as Din picked him up. "Food time," he shot over his shoulder to Ahsoka.

He didn't see her very considering look.

* * *

Din sat with Grogu and Ahsoka around the fire later that night. The Togruta was staring into the flames, the light reflecting off her glass-like eyes. She seemed to give a little jerk before her eyes refocused and looked at him.

"What do you think about trying to spar with one of my sabers before you move on?"

Din would later reflect that it made sense that sparring with one of Ahsoka's laser swords would lead to him offhandedly saying, "I need to get myself one of these."

Ahsoka smirked as she took her saber back from his outstretched hand. "If you promise to start calling it a lightsaber, I can probably teach you how to make your own."

Grogu twitched and looked at her the same way he did if someone said his name. Din watched them do the extended eye contact thing of theirs before she winked at Grogu and then turned to smirk at Din. "So how about it?"

He found himself flying with Ahsoka to a planet that she wouldn't tell him the name of. They didn’t stay very long at all, just enough for her to lead them to a cave and told him and Grogu to pick out any crystals inside that called to them. Din just tilted his head at the phrasing but inside they both went. He lost time inside the cave, until suddenly he was stumbling out alone. The sun had fallen low in the sky and Ahsoka was cradling a sleeping Grogu in her arms.

He slept on the Crest as Ahsoka flew them back to Corvus, back to where her own ship was hidden in the forest.

Like the cave, he didn’t remember much about his time aboard her ship, only retaining slivers of the memories as his saber took form, her quiet pride at it, and her chuckles at the shape it took. Unlike her curved and rounded hilts, his was boxy and straight, with a guard right above the activator switch. When he lit it for the first time, right after slotting the final piece in place, he was in quiet awe of its purple color.

Ahsoka clapped him on the shoulder. "Rest," she said, "and in the morning I will show you how to properly weld it."

* * *

Ahsoka stood, holding Grogu in her arms as they both watched Din run the simple drills she had told him to warm up with this morning.

She hummed as they watched the rocks by his feet skitter around. "Your father is  _ willfully oblivious _ , isn't he?"

They had spent seven days with Ahsoka, giving him the very basics for the structures that made up the seven different forms of lightsaber combat.

"Patuu," Grogu agreed, tiny claws hitting her arm in solidarity.

"A Mandalorian and Jedi, indeed," she murmured.

* * *

After the mess on Tython, Din tried to not think about how easy it had been to hone in on both the shifter knob and spear, plucking them out of the still smoking ash right away.

* * *

An abrupt punch to the face sent Din skidding across the floor to hit the wall on the other side.

He shot at the dark trooper two times with his blaster before snagging his saber from his boot and had it lit before he had even properly stood up.

It's arm pulled back for a punch but Din just took a swipe at its midsection and it collapsed to the ground in a heap of sparking circuitry.

* * *

Din was still trying to give Bo-Katan the saber he had taken from Gideon when the proximity alarms went off. When she continued to give him that stony-faced look, Din sighed and clipped it to his belt instead.

Grogu made a high, nasally whine, and when Din looked to him, Grogu pointed to a chair with one little claw. When he saw he definitely had Din's attention, he held up his arm and closed his eyes just slightly, like he did when he was using the force.

Din tilted his head to the side. "You... want to throw chairs at them?"

Grogu nodded, his little mouth opening in a wide smile.

Din took a quick look around the bridge, noticing just how many chairs there actually were around. Huffing out a disbelieving laugh, he walked over to Cara. “Cover him?” he asked as he passed Grogu over. 

He jogged over to the closest chair giving it a good wiggle, and Grogu made another high keening noise followed by a "pfft".

Din ignored the sound and looked to Bo-Katan. Unclipping the Darksaber from his belt, he held it up. "Will you at least use it for now?"

He just got a glare for his efforts before her eyes disappeared underneath her helmet. Sighing, he reached down to his boot and retrieved his own saber. "What about this one?"

Everyone stopped.

Bo-Katan stalked towards him incredulously. "You have  _ two _ Darksabers?"

"No?" He wiggled the one now in his left hand before he lit it. "This one is mine?

Grogu threw out a high whine, claws tapping up and down on Cara's arms. Her head looked down to the child throwing a fuss, clearly at a loss to what he might be trying to convey. "Uh, Mando? Little help over here?"

Din held out his purple saber to Bo-Katan for a moment longer before sighing and activating both sabers to start separating the chairs from their bases.

"Cara, stand in the doorway and take cover if he gets too tired.”

Din went around the area quickly, slicing through every single chair base. They were then lifted or carried in front of the doors by Fennec, Cara and Grogu. Din had just separated the last chair from its base when the dark troopers started to bang on the door.

Rolling both of his wrists as he went to stand before the doors, he took a reverse-grip stance that Ahsoka had made sure to drill into his head. "Alright Kid, Cara, you ready?"

Cara gave a wobbly smile even while Grogu screeched loudly and waved his arms in the air. Din thought he heard Bo-Katan mutter, "Fucking Ahsoka," under her breath, but then Fennec was opening the doors and there were other things to think about.

Grogu immediately sent three chairs careening into the first pair of troopers at the door. He continued to push until they collided with the pair directly behind them before he dropped the chairs on top of all four.

Din jumped over the downed droids, dragging the blades through their chassis along the way. He spun the hilt of the purple saber in his left hand, tilting it to block a blaster bolt on the way.

At a grunt from behind him, Din hit the ground before another chair sailed overhead to hit the trooper to his right.

As Din stood back up, he flicked the Darksaber out to take the knees out of the droid ahead of him. He twitched to the right to avoid the next chair Grogu sent at the right trooper, and swung the purple saber at his droids neck.

Suddenly, Din felt as if the fabric at his shoulders was pinched between tiny claws before his toes left the ground. He deactivated both sabers before his arms pinwheeled as he and the three remaining troopers were shoved away from each other.

As soon as he was dropped back to the ground, he spun to face Cara and Grogu, not looking as he lifted and activated the purple saber to deflect a blaster bolt. "Kid, warn me," he huffed. Cara looked a little pale, while Grogu just cackled in her arms.

He shook his head as he lit the Darksaber again and turned to face the dark troopers.

It was then that everyone finally noticed the elevator ping open and a black-cloaked person with a green saber step out.

The silence stretched on for a few precious seconds, the hood of the person visibly panning around the hallway. They skipped over the troopers (both downed and not) but seemed to snag on the two activated sabers in Din's hands.

The moment was broken by a chair sailing by that Din barely moved out of the way as it smacked violently into one of the dark troopers that was once again getting ready to attack.

Din didn't shut off either saber off or turn to face them this time when he spat out, "Kid,  _ warning _ ."

Din brought the Darksaber down through the trooper next to him while the other person dispatched the last two droids, including the one Grogu had thrown his last chair at.

Din thumbed off his purple saber and leaned over to stuff it back in his boot. He nodded at the other. "That's green... Are you a Jedi?"

The opening of the hood wobbled, as if the person under there had tilted their head to the side. "Yes?" his voice warbled out, almost as if he wasn't really used to answering that question. A flesh hand peaked out of the cloak and waved at Din. "Yourself?"

Din looked to the Darksaber still in his right hand. "Uh, No?"

The hand stayed outstretched, fingers now wiggling in emphasis.

Din started to pick his way towards the bridge, motioning for the Jedi to do the same on the way. "The Darksaber is a...misunderstanding," Din led with. "The purple one is mine though."

Din cleared the doorway, the Jedi trailing just behind him. Cara had retreated deeper inside the room to stand next to Fennec, Grogu now squirming in her arms to be put down. Gideon was at their feet, having clearly been knocked out. Cara glanced up as Din entered the room and at his nod, lowered Grogu back down to the ground.

The Jedi disengaged his saber before he clipped it to his belt and pushed his hood back.

He looked around for a second before his shoulders fell with a sigh. He sat down cross-legged on the floor, his gloved hand propping his head on his knee. His other hand pointed at Grogu. "Kid, you are a lying liar that lies."

Grogu giggled, tiny clawed hands wiggling at his sides.

Din shifted on his feet. "What... do you mean?"

The Jedi looked at him from his place on the floor. Waving his left hand at the child, he said, "The little tyke insisted that the 'small plane' would be just fine for him and 'shiny dad' to fit." Turning his head to face Grogu, he arched an eyebrow. "And how are we going to make this work?"

Grogu squished his cheeks and 'pffted' in response.

The Jedi scrubbed his forehead with both of his hands. "Cute, but that isn't going to work." He drew his hands through his hair before he gave an explosive sigh and stood up. He turned to Din. "Grogu said something about 'home boom", so I am guessing you don't have a ship anymore?"

Din shifted on his feet.

"I don't," he said slowly. His hand flexed in nervousness. “Does that mean you aren’t separating us?”

A smile broke out over the Jedi’s face and he nodded. “Correct.”

"But what about attachments? Grogu's attachment to me was why Ahsoka wouldn't teach him."

The smile became impossibly wide. "My masters... conveniently left that part out of my own training." It turned into more of a smirk as he rocked back onto his heels. "They must not have found it as important anymore."

* * *

In the end, the Jedi,  _ Luke _ , had to call his sister and brother-in-law to arrange pickup. The astromech was to fly himself and the X-Wing back alone.

Din had tried again to give the Darksaber back to Bo-Katan before he had entered the ratty-looking Corellian ship, but she had refused with a resigned look on her face.

"After watching that," and here she had jerked her head up to indicate the decimated troopers from the hallway outside the bridge, "It's clear that you can weld the Darksaber better than I could."

Din hadn't seen Bo-Katan touch the Darksaber, but Ahsoka had seemed pleased with what he had been able to pick up. She had called his attempts at the forms "sloppy but passable".

"What about," and here Din waved his hand around, trying to indicate the entire Mand'alor situation.

Bo-Katan sighed. "We might not be able to get you out of that." She crossed her arms over her chest, eyebrows furrowed. "In fact, it might be better if you are Mand'alor."

Din tilted his head to the side, clearly asking her to elaborate. She sighed before she crossed her arms and continued. "You might follow a stricter creed, but you accepted that we follow our own Way. If we are to unite our people, having a Mand’alor that can accept both would be beneficial." 

Din shifted in place. “I know nothing about leading.”

She tipped her head to the side and an eyebrow rose. “When your son was in danger, you led just fine.” She clapped his shoulder, not noticing the jolt his heart gave at having someone actually refer to Grogu as his son. “In any case, go with the Jedi and see what he can teach the both of you. I will get in contact with you later.”

Din had nodded in quiet acceptance before turning, Grogu waving at Bo-Katan as he moved around to peek over Din’s shoulder.

“All set?” The Jedi practically vibrated in place, smile wide and infectious. He had shed the voluminous cloak, now just standing there in black pants, shirt and shiny boots.

Din nodded as he followed Luke up the last few feet up the ramp before it closed behind them.

* * *

The flight to wherever they were going was going to be long, Luke had admitted.

“We have to bounce around a couple of times, to try to block anyone finding out where we are going.” 

The two of them sat at the holographic game table, since it seemed to be the only table on board that had any sort of seating around it. Grogu was munching on some sort of edible onion-thing that Din had never before seen the like of. When Luke had brought it out from the crew quarters/kitchen, he had admitted that the only one on board that was allowed to cook was the Wookie, and this was chyntuck from his home planet as a result.

Luke had plucked off one of the petal-looking spines of the food and was using it to point around at everything around them. 

“So, I get that the Darksaber is some sort of Mandalorian/Jedi artifact, but how did you come across your purple lightsaber?”

Din shifted in his seat. “Ahsoka Tano helped me build it,” he admitted slowly. “It’s mine.”

Luke hurriedly shoved the last of his chyntuck in his mouth and swallowed. “ _ Helped _ you build it, or  _ build it for  _ you?” His eyes were very wide and very blue.   
  
Din coughed. “Taught me?” Luke was still looking at him with that lamplight stare and he continued. “She took us to a cave, on some planet, to get crystals, and then she walked me through the process back on her ship.” His fingers drummed in nervousness on his thigh. He didn’t know why, but this felt like a defining moment.

Grogu gave a trill, and Luke turned his gaze to him. Luke blinked slowly at the child, before Grogu’s ears tipped up and he smiled. Luke blinked for a few more seconds before he ran a hand down his face, and then up through his hair. “Okay, I can work with that.”

Din tilted his head to the side, before Luke swiveled back to face him. “So, this Ahsoka,” he led.

Din fished his comlink out of one of the pouches on his belt. “I should com her. I have to yell at her anyway.”

Luke perked up even more than he did earlier, if that was even possible. “You have a Jedi on call?”

Tapping on the comlink a little harder than possibly necessary, he muttered, “She said she wasn’t a Jedi, but she also said to run from anyone that had a red laser sword.”

Grogu let out a “Pfft” sound and Din turned his head to look at him. “Fine.  _ Lightsaber. _ ”

Luke could almost hear the rolled eyes underneath the helmet.

The comlink suddenly chirped as it connected, and Luke could see the Togruta on screen, obviously in the cockpit of her own ship. 

“Mando,” she greeted with a dip of her head.

He said nothing as he fished both sabers out and held one in each hand, in view of the com. She blinked at him for a second before her mouth wobbled its way into a smile. He clunked the similar hilts down onto the table before he crossed his arms. “ _ You knew.” _

She punched some buttons on her end, presumably to turn on autopilot, before she leaned back in her own chair. A smirk made its way across her face as she crossed her arms over her chest as well.

“I knew what the Darksaber looked like.” 

“Is that why you drilled the what, fifth forms harder?  _ Niman _ ?  _ Jar’Kai _ ?” The words came out slightly garbled from his mouth, but recognizable enough for Luke to almost fall off his seat.

“Your pronunciation is terrible.  _ Jar’Kai  _ is the form I am most comfortable with, and know best.” She paused, and Din was starting to believe it was more for dramatics than to think over her words. “And yes, I somewhat hoped you would come under ownership of the Darksaber.”

After a few more minutes of gentle ribbing, Din turned the comlink off and finally saw the very pale face of one Jedi Master.

“ _ You trained with a Jedi _ ?” 

  
  


* * *

Letting Grogu sit on his shoulder and clutch at his hair, Luke tilted his head to the side as he watched Din run through the drills that Ahsoka had given him.

After having gotten Ahsoka’s comlink from Din, he had a rather nice chat with the 

Togruta. She had admitted that she had known that he was going to find a Jedi, but not who, or even if they were going to be willing to train both father and son.

He had paused and then asked, “You gave him the basics so he would be harder to ignore, didn’t you?”

She shook her head. “I gave him the basics because the Force willed it, and he is too willfully oblivious to ask to be taught himself.” She looked off to the side for a second before her eyes met his again and a slow smile spread across her face. “Are you going to keep him?”

Now Luke understood why Ahsoka had left that as such an open-ended statement. Turning his head to look at Grogu the best he could, he asked, “Well, what would you think if I tried to keep him?”

The response he got in return was  _ Sunshine,  _ so Luke guessed he had the son’s blessing, at least.

* * *

Din woke sharply, the feeling of getting hit in the face with a frog forefront in his mind, even though there was a distinct  _ lack  _ of frogs anywhere close to the temple grounds on Yavin. He flailed and fell out of bed, his head pounding with the residual effects of the concussion that led him to bunking down in the middle of the day. The fifty-two hours that he had been up prior to falling asleep probably hadn’t helped.

He blearly shuffled out of his sleep clothes and into his flight suit, almost forgetting to shove his purple saber into his boot before he plunked his helmet on his head to stumble out of his room. He crashed into the wall across from his doorway, his head ringing even more than it had before.

He managed to stumble his way to the clearing that Grogu and Luke did the majority of their training in. There were more people in the clearing than there normally was, and some sort of trick of the light was making him think he saw an almost blue glow around most of them. 

He tripped his way over to Luke and Grogu, trying to make sure that he didn’t run over the pair of short beings that looked a lot like his son.

He felt like the time that Cara had managed to get him drunk, both of them sitting back to back in a locked, second story room on Navarro. The world was even tilting oddly, making him blearily blink at the shifting colors from inside his helmet.

“Drunk, he looks. Fallen into a bottle, has he?” 

Din turned to the little being that he thought had said the words, head tilted and body sagging from the effort. He pointed at them and let his finger bounce between both. “No?” He could admit to himself that he didn’t like the question in his own voice.

“Oh my, this is interesting.” 

Din jumped slightly before he turned to the left. His head dipped forward as he tried to make his eyes focus on the person that now stood with one hand at his mouth. Din couldn’t tell if his hair was a ginger color, or outright white. “Are you wearing a bathrobe?” he settled on.

\----

Luke was navigating their shared living space with a blindfold on as he handed Din the bag of ice to apply to his head. Din took it gratefully and held it to his temple.

“So, explain again?” The world wasn’t tilting anymore, thanks to the two hour nap that Luke had forced him into taking, but things still weren’t making the most sense. 

Luke threw his arm out to find the back of the chair before he slid into it. “They are ghosts.”

Din raised an eyebrow that the other couldn’t see, and then looked out down the hallway, where he could see two of the “ghosts” were having an argument. Bathrobe was trying to get Brooding Mullet to put on a ghostly blindfold.

“It’s good manners,” Bathrobe was saying, dangling the glowing strip of fabric out to the other.

Brooding Mullet crossed his arms over his chest. “We aren’t even  _ alive _ anymore, why does it matter?”

Din refocused on Luke, taking in the vague smile on the others face as if he was listening in on Bathrobe and Mullet too. “Do they fight like that often?”

Luke chuckled. “All the time. I’m really surprised you haven’t heard them fighting before now.”

Din shifted in his seat. “I might have been...ignoring it.”

Luke hummed. “Kind of like how you have been ignoring that you might be Force-Sensitive?”

Din just shifted the ice pack over his eyes in response. After a couple of minutes, he set the ice pack down and sighed. “So what does this mean, then?”

Luke seemed to brighten at that.

* * *

It  _ seemed _ that the first order of business was to lay down on the floor of his bedroom with his helmet off, and Grogu sitting on his stomach. Din looked over to where he could see Luke’s legs as he sat on the bed. “And why am I on the floor?”   
  
Luke was still wearing the blindfold, but he smiled as he pointed his face in Din’s direction. “Well, if you have been ignoring it the entire time, suddenly forming a Force-bond with Grogu might knock you out.”

They just sat in silence for several minutes, until Grogu slid up to Din’s neck and patted at his face. Din sighed and then sat up, shuffling Grogu off as he went. “It’s going to have to wait until after lunch. He’s hungry.”

Luke’s head just fell into his hands. “You already have a Force-bond,” he muttered into the now empty room.

Obi-Wan stuck his head into the room, and lifted one edge of his blindfold up to look at Luke. A smirk made its way across his face as he said, “Mandalorians, hmm?”

* * *

“I’m keeping him.”

Luke stared down Ahsoka, as if daring her to challenge him, before abruptly terminating the connection.

* * *

The next time Luke sat in the field with Grogu, they brought Din as well.

They sat in a little triangle, all three of them sitting crossed-legged. 

Din felt almost silly, sitting in the dirt in full armor, but if this was good enough for the kid and his teacher, it was going to be good enough for him as well.

Sitting underneath the sun in full beskar though...that was a bit much.

He opened his eyes and looked over at Grogu quickly to make sure that his son was faring better.

Both Grogu and Luke were looking at Din intently, with Luke even having a hand propping up his chin. They both tilted their heads in sync, and Din swore he heard Luke’s words of, “Too warm?” with another layer under it.

Din shifted. “Maybe we shouldn’t sit directly in the sun?”

Luke laughed, bright and cheery, seconded by Grogu waving his claws around in glee. The Jedi stood up with an ease that Din envied and sauntered to the edge of the clearing. There, hidden in the weeds were four poles and a tarp that was weighted in each of its corners. After sticking the poles into the ground around where they were sitting, Luke sat back down before looking at Din and smiling. “Well, I guess it's time for your first lesson in a Force push.”

“Now, I want you to close your eyes, and see if you can sense what I am doing.”

Sighing, Din nodded and closed his eyes. His breath slowed down in his chest as he relaxed, and after a few minutes, he could feel a pulsing in the air.

It was the same feeling that he felt around Paz when they sparred. After a second of debate, he thought  _ really hard _ about the shifter from the Razor Crest.   
  
Luke suddenly started cackling. “Why are you both so obsessed about that thing?”

* * *

Luke was sprawled out on the table, chin resting on the table as his eyes met Ahsoka’s through the comlink. 

“He slid Grogu away from the fire last night and he  _ still _ thinks he is Force-null.”

* * *

Din, Luke and Grogu had traveled from Yavin 4 to Mandalore, at Bo-Katan’s request -- and by that, she had sent a ship to them, flown by an orange astromech that somehow blared out into the Force that it’s name was ‘Skippy’.

Artoo was a bit less than impressed at his lack of finesse and pulled the other droid into a corner to properly scold him about his ‘inside voice’.

As it turned out, Bo-Katan thought it might be an even better idea for the new Jedi Order to be smack dab in the capital city of Mandalore. Luke didn’t think that was exactly the best idea, given what had happened to the last capital city the old Order had been in the middle of.

Bo-Katan had given him a dead-eyed stare. “You are training both the Mand’alor and his son.”

Luke just nodded.

Bo-Katan sighed before her gloved hand came up to pinch the bridge of her nose. “Which means he is needed here, but he also needs your training, along with his son. It makes the most sense to bring  _ you  _ here before your Order is too established anywhere else.”

Luke puffed up. “My Order is plenty established.”   
  
Her hand fell from her face to land on her hip, and her face tipped up just slightly. Seeing as she was just slightly taller than Luke, she was truly looking down her nose at him. “I spoke with your sister.”

“ _ Oh _ .”

“Yes, ‘ _ oh’ _ .”

* * *

Standing on an upper terrace next to Din, Luke mused, “So, you still don’t think that you have the Force?” Luke himself was leaning on the railing, elbow braced and gloved finger tapping against his lip.

Both of Din’s hands rested on the railing and he swung his head to face Luke, unseen eyebrow raising incredulously. “I can’t do the things that you and the Kid can do.”

“Only because you have that attitude,” Luke huffed out. “I said the same thing to Master Yoda about lifting my X-Wing.” He stood up straight and then swung around to prop his backside against the rail, arms crossed against his chest. “He made it look so easy when he plucked it out of the swamp.”

Din crossed his own hands against his chest. “Okay, prove it.”

Luke blinked owlishly. “Prove it?” When Din just gave a curt nod in return, Luke’s eyebrows furrowed. He stood and turned in a circle to see what was in the area before he saw a group of Mandalorians down below. Amongst them was a pair from Din’s home covert, specifically the ones that Din had introduced as Paz and the Armorer.

“How about...turning off the vocoder in your helmet, and try mentally shouting ‘Duck!’ as loudly as you can?”   
  


Din let out a ‘Pfft’ very reminiscent of his son, once again accompanied by an eyeroll. “Fine.”

Din stood up straighter, and he stopped making the little imperceptible sounds of his breathing, only noticeable now with the lack. He shifted in place and after a few more seconds before the word  _ DUCK  _ thundered around the Force.

Luke and Din watched helplessly as utter pandemonium broke out down below.

Skippy and Artoo were jetting across the courtyard in an outright panic, their cone and domed heads spinning around dizzyingly. Paz had thrown himself down on the ground, covering a nearby Foundling and the Armorer had done much the same. Several other Mandalorians were looking around, severely spooked, as if they had heard the shout from a distance. Others already had their blasters drawn.

Luke turned to face Din and motioned to the chaos with his entire hand. “Now do you believe me?”

Din turned just his head before he gave one single meek nod.

Luke turned back around to the mayhem before crossing his arms again. “Right. We have some serious work to do.” He shot a smirk at Din. “This? Is only the beginning.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> So, whatcha'll think?
> 
> I'm also on tumblr as Needlefrost. Come say hi. <3
> 
> "The Flowers Writ Upon Your Skin" will be finished soon. <3 Stay tuned! ^_~


End file.
